1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording program data distributed via a network, a software update data acquisition method, a program, and a data delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, recording apparatuses capable of recording/reproducing data of programs and contents delivered through various transmission media to/from storage media having a large capacity, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and a Blu-ray disc have become common. Delivery systems for programs and contents are diversified, and examples thereof include a delivery system that uses broadcast radio waves as a transmission medium, such as terrestrial analog broadcast, terrestrial digital broadcast, BS broadcast, and CS broadcast, and a delivery system that uses a network as a transmission medium, such as an IP multicast system and a VOD (Video On Demand) system. The IP multicast system is a system in which broadcast programs delivered by multicast from a server, that is a delivery source of programs and contents, via a network are taken in by a recording apparatus to be recorded therein. The VOD system is a system in which, in response to a user's request with respect to the deliver source server made via the network to deliver a content including program data, the content including program data delivered from the server is taken in by a recorder such as a recording apparatus of the user to be stored therein.
Incidentally, in the recording apparatus connectable to a network as described above, software incorporated therein is updated to a latest version (hereinafter, referred to as “update” of software) for adding functions and correcting bugs, for example.
As a method of updating software of a recording apparatus, there are known a method of updating software by a unicast system using a network, a method of updating software using broadcast waves, a method of updating software by distribution of a physical medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and the like. In a case of updating software using a network, a client apparatus including update target software transmits, via the network, an update data acquisition request to a server that provides an update file. In response to the acquisition request, the server delivers update data to the client apparatus by a download method. Using the acquired update file, the recording apparatus updates its own software (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-122579).